Doce Palabras
by Drarina 1737
Summary: "Doce palabras y me olvido de ti". Un Dramione basado en la canción de Amaral "Doce Palabras". Espero que os guste.


_Dedicado a ti... Sí, a ti._

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de este relato pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía. La canción pertenece a Amaral. Si yo pude haberla creado, tú también puedes. No plagies.

_**Doce Palabras**_

—Estás hermosa, Hermione

Te miras en el espejo y no puedes hacer más que darle la razón a Ginny: estás preciosa. Llevas un vestido negro y ajustado, hasta medio muslo. Solo tiene un tirante ancho y plateado y llevas un cinturón y una cartera del mismo color. Tu melena castaña, con suaves ondas, está peinada hacia el lado opuesto del tirante y se sujeta por un pasador negro con una flor de plata. Tus zapatos, también plateados, tienen el tacón justo para estilizar tus piernas sin molestarte durante la noche. Ah. La noche. Suspiras de nuevo, cierras los ojos, inhalas y, cuando los abres, exhalando el aire, una sonrisa se una a tus complementos. Te la diriges a ti misma, luego a tu amiga, y por último a esa pequeña parte de tu mente que te está diciendo que no vayas, que te quites ese vestido, te pongas tu pijama y te quedes en el sofá. Esperando. Esperándole. Tu sonrisa desaparece.

No.

_Velocidad y descontrol_

_La magia del primer encuentro_

_Paranoia y éxtasis_

_Películas y aburrimiento_

_Un misterio no resuelto_

_Tres virtudes que no tengo_

Recuerdas el desenfreno que te producían esas miradas, la fugacidad de los roces veloces en los pasillos. Recuerdas lo mágico de aquella nota, en tinta verde —_Ven. Sabes quién soy. Medianoche. Sala de los Menesteres_—. Y fuiste, claro que fuiste, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Supiste que estabas perdida en cuanto lo viste allí, pantalones de vestir y camisa blanca, pelo rubio, ojos grises y su sonrisa. Oh, que sonrisa. Aquel gesto que era todo arrogancia y pecado. Porque si había un rasgo destacable de Draco Malfoy, era el ser el pecado hecho hombre. Comía sin hambre, se dejaba levar por la ira en cuanto tenía ocasión, su soberbia era inimaginable, nunca hacía nada útil y supuraba lujuria por los poros de su piel. Quisiste detenerte, pero no pudiste. Te lanzaste a sus brazos y acabasteis besándoos desenfrenadamente contra una pared. Y una cosa levó a la otra.

Tu memoria recorrió aquellos meses con una burbuja de angustia en el pecho, esa burbuja que reventaba cada vez que te encontrabas con él en secreto. Ese placer por lo oculto, ese gozo por lo prohibido.

_(Olvido)_

Y cuando se descubrió. Ron y tú estuvisteis meses sin hablaros hasta que, por fin, semanas antes de aquel fatídico día en el que tuvisteis que partir en busca de los horrocruxes, se disculpó.

Tú no lo sabes, pero Draco se pasó meses pensando en ti. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, hacía que soñara contigo, capturada y torturada por los Carroñeros. Y cuando ese día trágico su tía le preguntó, con voz maníaca si ese chico era o no su enemigo —¿Es él, Draco? ¿Es Potter?—, supo que si contestaba que sí no solo estaba condenando a tus amigos, sino también a ti. Y no podría soportarlo. Cuando su tía te torturó, como en sus pesadillas, riéndose —como la maldita loca que era—, sin fijarse en su cara de asco, en su gesto de repugnancia y miedo — miedo por ti—. Pero os rebelasteis y salisteis vivos y eso es lo que le dio fuerzas

Una vez acabó la guerra, te propusiste resarcir todo lo malo que habías tenido que hacer. Escribiste una lita de tus errores y otra de tus defectos y por cada elemento que tachabas de la segunda lista, uno de tus malos actos quedaba resarcido.

_(Olvido)._

Tras meses de intentos, solo hubo tres defectos que no pudiste corregir: paciencia, confianza y resiliencia.

_Son doce palabras_

_Son doce uvas blancas_

_Que el año se acaba_

_Y no hay noticias de ti_

Fue en esa nochevieja, la primera después de la Guerra, seguiste recordando, habíais estado viéndoos regularmente desde hacía un mes y, en esa nochevieja, él desapareció.

_(Olvido)._

Lo esperaste un mes y no volvió. No pudiste esperar más. Nunca pudiste manejar tu impaciencia. Nunca pensaste confiar de nuevo en un hombre. Hacía un año de eso.

_Doce meses esperando_

_Oír tu voz al otro lado_

_El teléfono callado_

_Tus doce dígitos guardados_

_Marco el número maldito_

_Y no consigo hablar contigo_

Habías abierto aquel cajón donde guardabas _eso. _Eso que habíais usado para mantener el contacto en secreto muchas veces, antes de decidirte a tomar el pequeño aparato negro, y lo mantuviste en tu mano tanto que casi no supiste cómo pasaba el tiempo, antes de utilizarlo.

_(Olvido)._

Esperaste a que el pitido sonara tantas veces que perdiste la cuenta, esperando escucharlo responder con su voz aristocrática —_Dime, preciosa—_, pero nadie descolgó.

_(Olvido)._

Luego pensaste que quizás no tuviera el móvil a mano, que no lo hubiera oído, pero el maldito aparato guardó silencio una semana más.

_Son doce palabras_

_Son doce uvas blancas_

_El año se acaba_

_Y no hay noticias_

_No hay ni rastro de ti_

Tu mente regresó al presente, al 31 de diciembre del 2000, un año después de que el maldito Draco Malfoy te abandonara, ahí frente al espejo, intentando olvidar.

_(Olvido)._

Sonreíste, limpiaste motas de polvo imaginarias de tu falda y, echando un último vistazo a tu reflejo, saliste por la puerta tras Ginny.

_(Olvido)._

_Doce santos y patronos_

_Del desamor y el abandono_

_Doce rezos y promesas_

_Que aún no han sido satisfechas_

_Las doce sonaban_

_Las doce campanadas_

_No creo en las hadas_

_Y mi carroza es una calabaza_

Prometiste a los dioses que le olvidarías, pero no pudiste.

_(Olvido)._

Luego, pediste que volviera, pero no cumplieron.

_(Olvido)._

Viviste en un cuento de hadas, una historia feliz que parecía ser eterna… pero no lo fue.

_(Olvido)_

Se acabó y te dejó hundida en un pozo de tristeza y engaño. Trataste de olvidarlo con otros hombres, pero no sentías nada.

_Son doce palabras_

_Doce palabras y me olvido de ti…_

A las doce menos diez, y en casa de Harry, se hace el silencio cuando él habla.

—Bueno, como ya sabéis que me gusta romper las normas —Harry estaba guapísimo cuando sonrió a la sala—, hoy en lugar de uvas… habrá palabras. — _(Olvido)— _Cada uno, en cada campanada, diréis una palabra que haya sido significativa en vuestro año. Algunos diréis quidditch seis veces, lo sé— _(Olvido)— _pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer…? —un gran reloj apareció en el aire, y para cuando sonó la primera campanada, tenías muy claro lo que ibas a decir.

—Amor —la siguiente campanada sonó, y luego todas las demás— desamor, desolación, tristeza, amistad, sexo, decepción, enfado, valoración, superación —y cuando la última campanada iba a sonar, cuando ibas a decir esa palabra _(Olvidoolvidoolvidoolvido), _que haría que no pensaras más en él apareció ante ti como la primera vez, pantalones de vestir y camisa blanca, pelo rubio, ojos grises y su sonrisa.

_(Olvi…)_

Te besó y susurró en tu boca la última de las doce palabras

—Te amo…


End file.
